The present invention relates to locking apparatus for long guns such as rifles and shot guns, and to gun cabinets having locking apparatus.
Wooden gun cabinets usually have framed glass front doors for displaying the rifles and shot guns mounted therein. Typically, the glass front doors of these gun cabinets include a locking mechanism in the frame thereof, designed to prevent curious children and thieves from gaining access to the rifles stored therein. However, it is relatively easy for a thief to circumvent these locking mechanisms by breaking the glass.
Attempts have been made in the past to foil such unauthorized access to gun cabinets by providing a locking mechanism which comprises a cable or chain adapted to be threaded through the trigger guards of the guns mounted in the cabinet, but this sort of locking mechanism tends to be time consuming to operate and unsightly.
There is accordingly a need for a more secure locking apparatus for wooden gun cabinets having glass front doors, which protects curious children, and makes it more difficult for "snatch and grab" thieves to steal expensive guns therefrom.